Until the End We are Free
by booterbox
Summary: AU: The year is 1912 in New York City. Robb is a young aspiring businessman who meets Jon, an actor who can't seem to figure out his train ticket. The encounter changes their lives forever in unexpected ways. RobbxJon slash. OoC in the sense that this is AU. Rated M for future possible content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a very pleasant November morning, Robb thought. He had just boarded the train to take him back home from a promising job opportunity. His suit was freshly pressed and his leather satchel was filled with the proof that he was a growing businessman. Although the year was soon coming to a close, industrial facilities were on the rise, and with them the promise of a good life. Robb took a seat near the door and pulled out his pocket watch. The time read 8:17am; Robb thought he had plenty of time to get back home and read the morning paper before his father would inevitably throw it out in disinterest.

Steam from the train raced past the windows as it made its way through New York City, one of the more prestigious growing cities since the turn of the century. Robb was proud to be a part of the amazing advances that had turned up over the past few years and he was eager to make a name for himself in the field of these advancements. With his incoming wealth he was sure to have an automobile, just as any respectable businessman did. He smiled to himself as the train neared the next station where he was scheduled to get off. The train whistled loudly, much to the displeasure of many tired passengers. Robb remained steady as the train came to a loud stop, the steel sending out sparks from friction beneath them.

Robb shivered slightly as the doors slid open, allowing a wave of chilly air to wrap around him. He stepped onto the station platform feeling rather important and he adjusted his collar as he looked around him. He wasn't expecting his father to meet him to congratulate him on the spectacular interview, but he had a little hope. Doing well was simply expected of him as it was true for every Stark to live up to the family name. It made him proud to finally be a man to live up to his father's expectations. He filled his lungs with the crisp autumn air, straightened his back, and began to walk.

Just as he was nearly to the exit, something caught his attention – or rather, someone. A man with long, curly dark hair was staring at his train ticket with a scowl. Certainly he wasn't angry with the simple piece of paper, thought Robb. He and the man were dressed quite opposite – he had on a flowy white shirt, and his ashen trousers were held up with a leather belt that had seen much better days. Robb was used to taking the train, but he had never seen someone look quite like this. Curiously, he abandoned his path to the exit and approached the man. "What's that poor ticket done to you?" he said humorously.

The man's eyes shot up and he immediately became red in the face. "Nothing," he said quickly. "Nothing of course."

"Is that so? Where are you off to?" Robb was very close now, and he could see how callused the other man's hands were. Probably a labor worker, he assumed.

"Ah…" The man lowered his gaze. "Thing is, I know where I'm going, but-," his eyes returned to the ticket in frustration, "-getting there is the problem."

Robb gave him a charming smile in an attempt to comfort him. "Never been on a train before?"

The man looked nervous and his face grew redder still. "I have… though not in this way, no." He brought the ticket closer to his face. "I'm to get off at a certain station, but I've no way to see the hour."

"Mind if I see your ticket there?" Robb extended his hand while also leaning in closer to see if he could read it.

Cautiously, the man started to hand over the ticket, and then he looked Robb up and down. "I believe I may be taking up quite a bit of your time, sir."

"Nonsense," said Robb as he grabbed the ticket. "Headed to the countryside, I see. A wonderful view. And I believe it's this train you should be boarding, and quickly, too. Your ticket here says it departs soon." He handed it back with a satisfied expression. "Are you from here?"

"New to the area, actually." He looked wondrously at Robb, trying to get a full impression on him.

"Bored of the city already, then?" Robb became more curious about the man in front of him as the man became even more curious about him.

He stumbled over his words as if he wanted to say more but thought better of it. "I'll be visiting my father."

"I see." Robb stood there awkwardly, wanting to learn more about him but not wanting to be the reason for a missed train.

"You're very kind to help me, sir." The man gave him a soft smile and extended his arm. "My name is Jon."

"Jon." Robb returned the friendly grin and shook his hand warmly. "Perhaps, as you are new to the city, I may show you around?"

"Oh, I'm sure you must be very busy." He blushed deeply. "I've already made a fool of myself." He glanced down at his attire nervously.

"You've made me curious, Jon. My name is Robb, by the way."

"Robb." Jon smiled at the name, and he looked up as the train conductor began announcing that the train would be departing shortly. "Listen…" he said, and he reached into his bag and pulled out a worn piece of paper. "If you like, I have a show next week…."

"You're an actor?" Robb asked excitedly. "I've never met an actor before." He took the flyer and glanced over the title. "I'm not too familiar with the arts, I'm afraid. _Fine Feathers_."

"It's a small show, nothing fancy," Jon said modestly, nearly stuttering. The whistle blew once more, though Jon was reluctant to move.

"I'll certainly be seeing you again, Jon," Robb nodded. He stuck the flyer into his satchel. "I look forward to it." They held each other's gaze for a few more seconds before Jon hurried off to the train, barely making it in time. Robb stood there and watched as the train took off, belching out large puffs of steam as it moved. When he realized he was nearly alone at the station, he glanced down at his pocket watch and noticed the time was 9:15am. He didn't wonder whether or not the morning paper would be in the trash. Instead, he wondered about the actor, Jon, and whether or not he would even remember the kind, young businessman who showed him his way at the station.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Robb sat upon the handsome kitchen chair and sipped his coffee contently. His father, Ned, had already left for work for the day. Robb had hoped to speak with him about the good business opportunity for himself, but that would have to wait until nightfall. His mother, Cat, was busy about the kitchen preparing a breakfast for the rest of the family. "Are you sure you don't want anything, dear?" she asked kindly.

"I've already eaten, mother," he said. "A kind trolley man offered me a toasted bagel this morning on my way to the station."

"If you say so." She was dressed in a lovely blue apron and her hair was propped up nicely in a bun. "If only your brothers would learn when to be up without being told…."

"It's the weekend, let them sleep." Robb grinned and thought of his careless brothers. At the young ages of 12 and 8 they should have some sense of etiquette, but his mother was too kind to press the issue.

"And how did that interview go?" Cat asked as she started setting the table.

"Quite well, I believe." He took another warm sip of his coffee. "Ford would be a wonderful business to work for."

"They are becoming quite the success, aren't they?" She checked that the eggs were finished and she plated them carefully. "One automobile has certainly made a great difference in our lives. I can't imagine the convenience a second one would bring." Her eyes twinkled at the thought.

"I can make do with the train, but I do hope to own one of my own someday," he admitted. "Everyone wants one, and I dare say it's a fine investment to be a part of Ford."

"How long has it been now? Nine years? They've made a name for themselves already. If only your father would consider moving over to them instead, we might be better off yet."

"I believe father is best suited for the bank. He's been at it for twenty years now and no one knows better."

Cat smiled at him. "You're right as always, Robb." She headed to the stairs and called for his siblings. One by one they came into the room looking sleepy. "Goodness, children, it's nearly eleven and none of you have dressed."

"You did let them sleep in, mother," added Robb humorously. He stood to free up the table and he went to sit in the living room. The late morning sun had cast a pleasant light into the room through the thin white curtains. He took his usual place on the cushioned sofa and he set his satchel upon the coffee table and began to remove its contents. It was then that he saw the flyer again for Jon's production to take place the following week. Robb's heart fluttered as he properly observed the paper.

He wasn't familiar with the arts, he thought. He didn't even think he had ever seen a play before. Having little to no knowledge about a particular topic made him nervous, but for some reason the flyer intrigued him to no end. Perhaps it was time he allow himself to become educated in more than just business. He thought of Jon, the actor, and how curious his appearance was that morning. Clearly he had not come from a wealthy family, but Robb could tell he was full of ambition. Admirable, he thought.

As he examined the flyer he noticed that he wasn't familiar with the Theater House at all, and he wasn't sure if he had ever even walked by it. "This is all so new," he said out loud. Excitement filled him, though he couldn't tell if it was excitement for new experiences or if he was simply excited to see Jon again. He placed the flyer back inside his satchel and shifted his focus to the pile of documents regarding his placement at Ford.

…..

The week that followed was perhaps the longest Robb had experienced. He had waited desperately by the telephone to hear from the head of Ford to know when he would begin. All the while Ned proudly proclaimed his son to be a part of a new revolution that would bring the family much prosperity in years to come. Eventually the telephone did ring, and Robb was delighted to hear that he should arrive at the factory in two weeks' time, and that his office was being prepared until then.

"We are so very fortunate!" his mother exclaimed, and she hugged her son eagerly. Robb knew that this position mostly had to do with his family name, for Ned was a well-known banker and had been a very successful investor in the past; but he would not waste this opportunity. As it happened, the call was made the night before Robb would be visiting the Theater House – the added excitement made him very nervous indeed, and he wondered whether or not it best to not tell his father where he would be going the following evening.

The next morning Robb anxiously went through his suits and wondered what to wear. "What do people wear to this sort of thing?" He thought of how Jon was dressed when he first met him and decided he shouldn't draw too much attention to himself. He selected a suit of a soft grey color, one that could be worn to nearly any occasion. Even so, he appeared just as impressive as always. He spent most of the day pouring over even more documents for his new company, learning about its history and how production was overseen. His mother went about her daily duties, cleaning the house and fixing up Ned's suits, and she checked in on him often with tea and dinner. By the time 6 o'clock rolled around he checked over himself to see he was still presentable, and he kissed his mother on the cheek. "I'll be off this evening," he said.

"Where to, dear?"

"Meeting with a friend. I'll buy my own supper while out." He nodded at her as he went out the front door and into the chilly November air. He had made sure to familiar himself with the Theater's location on his map before leaving and he was confident as he walked down the street. He observed the few automobiles that drove past him as he walked – it was a fond sight. As he walked he noted how he had no idea what to expect, and he didn't have any idea what the production was about. He wondered if he would even recognize Jon when there – or worse, he wondered if Jon would even recognize him. The flyer was neatly folded inside his trouser pocket and still full of wrinkles from when Jon had taken it out of his own bag.

After nearly half an hour Robb arrived at what he assumed was the Theater House. From the outside the building wasn't particularly impressive. It appeared old and slightly unkempt. There was a sign atop of the entrance, however, which read the words _Fine Feathers_. Near the door was a small window with a man inside selling tickets to a decently sized line of people. Robb's excitement grew, and he thought of how this building matched his memory of Jon perfectly. He thought it humble yet charming, and he waited patiently for his turn at the window.

"Ahh, one admission, please."

The man inside the window squinted at him. "Fancy chap, by himself with reddish hair. Would you happen to be Robb?"

Bewildered, he nodded.

"You're covered." He reached through a small hole in the window and handed him a ticket. "Go on in, then." Robbed looked down incredulously. The ticket in his hands indicated a seat row and number but nothing else. He looked back up at the man in the window questioningly. The man stared back matter-of-factly. "You're a friend of Jon, I presume?" Robb's mouth fell open as if to say something, but he couldn't quite find the right words. So Jon had not only remembered the kind man from the train station, but he had reserved a seat for him without knowing whether or not he would even show. Delighted, Robb went inside and he felt his excitement to see Jon grow.

His ticket let him to the middle of the front row. The rest of the auditorium was nearly full, and Robb felt foolish for thinking this building to be so run down. Clearly it was well known as there were guests who wore suits and dresses from more wealth than he had known. Red in the face, he took his seat and observed the stage in front of him. A large red curtain was hanging near the edge, blocking anything from view. Not long after he had taken his seat did the curtain move aside and the performance began.

It was like nothing he could have ever imagined. Watching the actors on stage brought him into their illusion and he was taken by the story immediately. Jon had failed to tell him that he was the main male role, and Robb became breathless when he saw him and how beautifully he moved. Jon's character was a man who didn't want wealth to sway his actions and change his life, but it inevitably did due to circumstance. The wealth eventually ruined him and his wife, and he felt shame for allowing the tragedy to ever occur. Robb was completely moved, and he noted how even though he had his name and his growing wealth, he still didn't know anything. The beauty and charm of the performance had him inspired and completely under its spell.

The actors all piled on stage for a bow and Robb found himself standing and clapping eagerly for them, being the first to rise from his seat. The rest of the audience followed suit, and as they clapped his eyes met with Jon's. Jon beamed at him, his smile spreading across his face, and Robb couldn't help but smile back similarly. He continued to clap for Jon and he shook his head in amazement.

The curtain fell once again and the guests began to file out of the auditorium. Robb remained where he was, allowing others to pass ahead of him and exit the building. He waited until he was the only one remaining, and then he headed outside and he stood there, waiting for a chance to see Jon. He felt very warm inside even as snow began to fall. At least ten minutes had passed before he heard a voice call from nearby. "Robb?" It was Jon, and he was breathless as he ran up to him. "You came." He smiled the same full smile as before, and Robb noted how his face was flushed.

"Of course I came. It was a splendid performance."

Jon's face became a darker shade of pink. "You enjoyed it?"

"I absolutely loved it." They stood there, the snow continuously falling around them, not knowing what to say next but not wanting to walk away, until Robb had an idea. "Are you hungry, by chance?"

Jon lit up. "Very much so."

"Care to join me for a very late supper?"

"Delighted."


End file.
